Explosive Barrel
Overview Explosive Barrels are wooden casks sealed with red tape found scattered throughout Gransys and on Bitterblack Isle. These barrels cause an explosion when struck or thrown that inflicts physical and a small amount of fire damage on enemies together with a percussive effect that staggers or knockdowns all within range. Sometimes Gorecyclopes will pick them up to throw them at their targets. These can be put to strategic use as Explosive Barrels do a lot more damage than their size would suggest, easily killing lesser Goblins, Undead and Skeletons and inflict a good amount of damage on larger foes. Explosive Barrels come in two types, a single barrel and a triple cluster of barrels. The triple cluster is not throwable and can't be moved from its location, and inflicts three times the damage of a single barrel. The regular single barrel can be moved almost anywhere a character can carry something and can be thrown a surprisingly long distance. Tactics *Explosive Barrels are most useful when thrown at Fire-vulnerable monsters such as Cyclopes, Griffins, or Cursed Dragons to set them alight. **Also effect in disarming Cyclops if aimed at the weapon arm. * Characters equipped with the Stability augment are completely immune to the stun effect of exploding barrels. * Throwing a barrel at an enemy to start a fight is a good way to gain a strategic advantage as it knocks down most enemies and does a good amount of fire damage. *Bow-wielding classes can lure a monster near a barrel and then shoot it with an arrow to remotely detonate it. *Since triple cluster barrels cannot be thrown, it is best to lure monsters within blast radius before detonating them. Alternatively, monsters may be picked up and thrown at the barrel cluster to blow it up. * Exploding Barrels will dislodge a Wraith, Phantasm or other ghost type enemy that are latched onto the Arisen's head. *Hydras or Archydras may swallow a thrown barrel. This feat relies on precisely timing the throw at the monster's open mouth and is part of the pawns' Bestiary knowledge for these foes. See also *Thrown Damage Notes *Cyclops species will readily throw Barrels - they are good shots if the throw is not evaded. *Surprisingly, Explosive Barrels thrown by allies do not inflict any damage to the Arisen or pawns when detonated. Instead, they only cause a flinching reaction or knock everyone backwards to hilarious effect (triple barrel explosion). This is caused by Stagger. *Explosve Barrels can also be used to blow all the ore out of an ore deposit, just like blast strip mining. *Glowing parts of walls can also be destroyed with an explosive barrel. *If triple barrels are found stacked on over objects, destroying the object below may cause the barrels to separate when they fall, which results in three separate, throwable barrels. *The barrel contains writing on it, written twice on a red band stuck to the outside - its meaning is not clear. Five unidentified glyphs (see also Gransys alphabet) are used, whilst the whole word or phrase ends in a "e" - where X1 represents an unknown glyph the text is X1 X2 X3 X4 X4 X3 X5 X2 e. Gallery Explosive Cyclops.jpg|A Gorecyclops throwing an explosive barrel. Category:Environmental Objects Category:Carryable objects